Logic circuits are an integral part of digital systems, such as computers. These devices present a problem to integrated circuit manufacturers, who cannot afford to make integrated logic circuits perfectly tailored to the specific needs of every customer. Instead, general purpose very large scale integration (VLSI) circuits are defined. VLSI circuits serve as many logic roles as possible, which helps to consolidate desired logic functions. However, random logic circuits are still required to tie the various elements of a digital system together.
Several schemes are used to implement these random logic circuits. One solution is standard logic, such as transistor-transistor logic (TTL). TTL integrated circuits are versatile because they integrate only a relatively small number of commonly used logic functions. The drawback is that large numbers of TTL integrated circuits are typically required for a specific application. This increases the consumption of power and board space, and drives up the overall cost of the digital system.
Other alternatives include fully custom logic integrated circuits and semicustom logic integrated circuits, such as gate arrays. Custom logic circuits are precisely tailored to the needs of a specific application. This allows the implementation of specific circuit architectures that dramatically reduces the number of parts required for a system. However, custom logic devices require significantly greater engineering time and effort, which increases the cost to develop these circuits and may also delay the production of the end system.
Semi-custom gate arrays are less expensive to develop and offer faster turnaround because the circuits are typically identical except for a few final-stage steps, which are customized according to the system design specifically. However, semi-custom gate arrays are less dense, so that it takes more gate array circuits than custom circuits to implement a given amount of random logic.
Between the extremes of general purpose devices on the one hand and custom and semi-custom gate arrays on the other, are programmable logic arrays (PLAs). PLAs which are programmable out in the field are known as field programmable logic arrays (FPLAs). FPLAs provide a more flexible architecture via user-programmed on-chip fuses or switches to perform specific functions for a given application. FPLAs can be purchased "off the shelf" like standard logic gates and are custom tailored like gate arrays in a matter of minutes.
To use FPLAs, system designers draft equations describing how the hardware is to perform, and enter the equations into a FPLA programming machine. The unprogrammed FPLAs are inserted into the machine, which interprets the equations and provides appropriate signals to the device to program the FPLA which will perform the desired logic function in the user's system.
Recently, FPLAs based on erasable-programmable-read-only memory cells (EPROMs) fabricated with CMOS (complimentary-metal-oxide-semiconductor) technology have been introduced. Such devices employ floating gate transistors as the FPLA switches, which are programmed by hot electron effects. The EPROM cells are erased by exposure to ultraviolet light or other means. EEPROMs (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) can be erased and programmed while in circuit using Fowler-Nordheim tunneling. However, a disadvantage of current EEPROMs is that they have a large cell size and require two transistors per cell. Herein is where the problem lies.
Technological advances have permitted semiconductor integrated circuits to comprise significantly more circuit elements in a given silicon area. To achieve higher population capacities, circuit designers strive to reduce the size of the individual circuit elements to maximize available die real estate. FPLAs are no different than the other circuit elements in that denser circuits are required to support these technological advances.
Increasing the storage capacity of FPLAs requires a reduction in the size of the transistors and other components in order to increase the logic array's density. However, density is typically limited by a minimum lithographic feature size (F) imposed by lithographic processes used during fabrication. For example, the present generation of high density FPLAs require an area of 8F.sup.2 per bit of data. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide even higher density FPLAs to support the increased density of digital systems utilizing logic functions via semiconductor integrated circuits.